Dead or Alive: Tales of the Bloody Outlaws
by RootyTootyCowboyandGirlShooty
Summary: The year is 1889, and outlaws, vandals, and good old fashioned robbers are going out of style. Four unlikely banditos will stumble across each other, forming new bonds and tearing up the ol' US countryside. Will they make a name for themselves robbing banks and causing all kinds of shenanigans? Or will the law catch up and face the rope? Read and find out!


_Huff-huff-huff-huff…shit. They're gaining on me. Huff-huff-huff… come on Star, keep moving! Huff-huff…they're close! _BANG. No…

"STAR! NO! COME ON! Get up! YOU BASTARDS! WHAT KIND OF LAWMEN KILL AN INNOCENT HORSE?!"

"Hands in the air, Lorelei. You've been caught." The sheriff pulled the hammer back on his still smoking rifle and took aim. "Don't forget, your bounty is dead or alive."

Lorelei glared at him and swallowed any tears that her horses death might have brought up. This piece of shit wasn't getting the satisfaction of seeing Lorelei Dubois cry.

"Wanted dead or alive? Sure wish the feller you're after me for got that title. Then you'd be holding me a hero, instead of at gunpoint."

"The feller we're after you for was a doctor." Snapped the sheriff in return.

"A damn frisky one at that! Ain't yall ever hear of self defense? Can't a girl get some justice!?"

"A girl could, a murderer not so much. Not I know I don't need to remind you, but I'm gonna anyway. You got the right to remain silent and I suggest you take it. Hog tie her, boys, and watch out for her teeth. Remember, she bites."

"Only on special occasions." Lorelei quipped.

"I said silence. Gag her too."

The sheriff's men restrained Lorelei and gagged her, only one of them getting bitten in the process. Tossed into the back of the sheriff's horse, she attempted to break out twice before they finally reached their destination. After a couple very short hours, Lorelei Dubois was dressed in stripes and tossed in jail. No death penalty this time, since the doctor was known to be handsy. But prison time was guaranteed because apparently blowing off the man's private parts was a bit more aggressive then the bounds of self defense were willing to go.

None of her family came to visit, of course. Her mother died to the flu years ago and her father's love for Lorelei died along with his wife. Her brother was probably drunk and gambling away his life in some casino somewhere, hitting on prostitutes and thinking they follow him around for his "charming" personality. All she had was herself. That's all she's ever had, and all she ever would. She's the only person she knows she can trust in this world.

She doesn't try to cause trouble but it always seems to find her, and she'd be damned if she was going to let trouble walk all over her. Especially when she's got her bolt action. Well, _had_ her bolt action. Stupid sheriff Peterson just had to go and throw it into the river, the asshole that he is. Tell a guy you don't want to go to dinner with him one time and he'll make your life hell afterwards. But what was Lorelei supposed to say? That she didn't wanna eat with him cause he smelled like booze, tobacco, and horse shit? That having to sit across from and attempt to enjoy a meal with someone who looks more like a rabid black bear than a town sheriff might cause her eyes to bleed into her meal? Even if it was true she just told him she wasn't interested. Still, he just couldn't let it go. Now she was here, in a jail courtyard, beating the shit out of some rocks.

Then, to top it all off, the horse she'd been training for 8 damn years gets put down by Sheriff can't-take-no-for-an-answer. At least he didn't put a chunk of lead in her skull. She leaned back against the wall and wiped the sweat from her brow. Had it really only been 4 days on this hell hole?

"Damn I would give anything for a hunk of fried pork loin." She muttered, half wishing she could cause the succulent piece of choice meat to appear before her in a silver platted.

"You and I both" said another woman's voice.

Lorelei looked up to see another young woman taking a break like she was.

"And just who in the hell are you?" Lorelei asked.


End file.
